metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Metroid Prime Trilogy
Metroid Prime Trilogy is an enhanced compilation of Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption to be released on August 24, 2009 for the Wii. It will be released in the United States and Europe in lieu of New Play Control! versions of the former two. New Additions Metroid Prime Trilogy will include many of the changes introduced in New Play Control! Metroid Prime and New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. These include, but are not limited to: *Three difficulty settings (Normal Mode, Veteran Mode, and Hard Mode) *Customizable control options similar to Metroid Prime 3: Corruption that carry over to all three games *A Credits system similar to the one introduced in Corruption, allowing the player to unlock extras such as music or image galleries. This is also how the Fusion Suit is obtained in Prime. *Widescreen and 480p support. *A reworked menu interface with a tunnel background, Mii system, files that include all three games (as well as details on location and current power-up status), and connected control options between games on a single Mii file. *The Multiplayer from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes returns with the Wii controls *Faster loading times for rooms. *More balanced boss encounters. *"Mildly updated graphical effects like bloom lighting." http://www.wired.com/gamelife/2009/05/hands-on-metroid-prime-trilogy-brings-entire-series-to-wii/ Packaging includes: *One disc with all of the content. *Collector's Edition metal packaging and sleeve. *''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' art booklet. **"The art booklet contains 5 double sided panels printed with metallic ink on high quality premium gloss paper. The booklet contains development, sketch, and concept art accompanied by the history of Metroid and Samus. Unfolded the total booklet length is just under 36 inches." *T-shirt preorder bonus. (GameStop only.) *Poster preorder bonus. (GameStop and Amazon.com only.) Previews IGN: "Players will set up a profile using one of the system Miis, and all progress in each game will be stored to this profile. You'll be able to pull up how far you are, in percentage, in each of the games and the location of your save file. The front end also has an option menu that affects all three games, so if you've tweaked the controls or lock-on abilities, your settings will carry over into each of the products instead of requiring you to change it up every time. The front end has been designed with a bit of visual flair that matches the Metroid theme. As you work your way through the menus you're digging through a mechanical tube, and when you select the game to load it's obvious that you're inside Samus' cannon…and the camera pulls out to reveal Samus in the specific form/model of the game you'll be playing. When you select the Metroid Prime 2 Echoes Multiplayer mode from this new front end, the camera pulls out to reveal four Samus characters before it jumps into the action." Trailer u8klx34R8m8&fmt=18 Trivia *"Echoes" is misspelled "Echos" on images released of the box art. :*IGN recently released unboxing pics of the game and "Echoes" is spelled correctly in the final product.http://uk.media.wii.ign.com/articles/101/1012308/imgs_1.html *Interestingly, the trailer shows all three Prime game's final bosses. :*Also in the trailer, the music that plays while showing clips from each of the games is the respective main theme of the game. The exception are the Metroid Prime 3 scenes, which have the Rundas battle music. *The Metroid Prime Trilogy trailer can be viewed on the Nintendo Channel. *The theme of the Metroid Prime Trilogy can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fciBd6GE-6g *In the original version of Metroid Prime 3, during the briefing, Admiral Dane says, "Damn, they're targeting the planetary defense system!" In the Trilogy version, the word "damn" is replaced with "No!" (This was also the case with the European version of Corruption. Gallery File:Prime Trilogy Front.jpg|''Prime Trilogy'' Front. File:Prime Trilogy Back.jpg|''Prime Trilogy'' Back. File:Prime Trilogy Tin Front.jpg|''Prime Trilogy'' Tin Front. File:Prime Trilogy Tin Back.jpg|''Prime Trilogy'' Tin Back. File:Met1.jpg|Front of boxart and tin. File:Met2_1.jpg|Back of boxart and tin. File:Metroid1 bonusLG.jpg|Art booklet. File:Metroid bonusLG.jpg|Art booklet reverse. File:230637 bonusLG.jpg|GameStop t-shirt preorder bonus. File:Metroidposter.jpg|GameStop/Amazon poster preorder bonus. File:Metroid logo.png.png|[http://www.metroid.com/primetrilogy/[[Metroid.com]]] File:Mpt bg.jpg|Metroid.com background for Metroid Prime Trilogy. File:QLS1-T4 CxL6nLOguczOYCXh92l2ZT1x.jpg|Flaahgra (Metroid Prime) File:AdNyV3eFhXwM3yw9xNSAxRivA8ig64GC.jpg|Space Pirate (Metroid Prime) File:KvLGypbZKV4aNkLEMwWadV4tH0ZjJezZ.jpg|Chozo Ruins (Metroid Prime) File:G1Ul4Gi8XKpCXp7PTIEJbiCmQBvJCLT3.jpg|Amorbis (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) File:I8YsSY1YXsU6CcEWFKrlr_IiI1R4Mwm5.jpg|Dark Samus (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) File:EFKJbHrXIGmMbx7dn9Z8kMKCo_inJK83.jpg|Assault Trooper and Pirate Commando (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption) File:EuropeanMPTrilogyboxart.jpg|European Box Art. File:Cb-u6Sek94L mqvN0wceMZ204lrNt74e.jpg|Early tentative boxart. Links *Press release. *Kotaku preview. *IGN preview. *Trailer. *IGN Unboxing. *Spanish Trailer. *Nintendo Channel: Developer´s Voice *GamesRadar Review Category:Prime Series Category:Wii